fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Tran
|actor = Rick Yune |image = Johnny Tran Profile.png |AKA = |fullname = |born = |status = Deceased |death = 2004''The Fast and the Furious (film)Because the events of ''Fast & Furious are set five years later in 2009, the events of The Fast and the Furious takes place in 2004. |deathreason = Shot by Brian O'Conner |residence = Little Saigon, |profession = Biker Racer Gang member |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown |relatives = Lance Nguyen (cousin) Unnamed father Unnamed sister |loves = |friends = |partners = |otheractor = |appearances = |othermedia = }} Johnny Tran was the head of an opposing race crew to Dominic Toretto and a member of organized crime. The main antagonist of ''The Fast and the Furious'', Tran becomes a target of Brian O'Conner during Brian's undercover investigation into a series of highway truck robberies. Biography Early Life Tran is the son of affluent family that lived in Little Saigon in . Tran was the leader of a gang that controlled the territory within the boundaries of Little Saigon, and his cousin, Lance, worked alongside him. Tran dealt with the trade of stolen electronics and essential components for cars. His family was presumably aware of his business dealings as gang leader, and his activity as an illegal street racer. At some point he formed a business partnership with Dominic Toretto, a street racer living in Los Angeles. Their partnership came to an abrupt end when Tran learned that Dominic slept with his sister. The two came to the agreement not to cross into each other's territories and parted ways. Tran began worked with Ted Gassner, a who obtain stolen goods for whatever he needed. ''The Fast and the Furious'' When Brian O'Conner and Dominic Toretto enter Little Saigon, Tran and his cousin Lance lead the two off to the side of the road to talk. He takes special interest in Brian's 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse and asked who it belong to. When Brian tried to claim ownership, Dominic covered for him and told Tran that the car belonged to him, and Brian was his mechanic who had no idea about their treaty. Unimpressed, Tran declared that the car belonged to no one. He and his gang leave, only to return moments later and fire on the Eclipse with their sub machine guns. When Tran realized that his fencer, Ted Gassner, failed to obtain several SRT20 engines for his 2000 Honda S2000 from a warehouse, he and Lance take Gassner to their garage and proceeded to demand why he failed to keep up his end of the bargain. He is unaware that they are being watched by Vince, Brian, and Dominic, who broke into his garage to deflect suspicion from Brian's (a undercover cop) cover as a street racer. Using the boxes of DVD players in his garage, Brian reports to the that Tran may be their perp and organized raid. They enter Tran's house, interrupting a family dinner. Tran is arrested in front of his family and subsequently slapped by his father when he tried to explain the situation. He Was taken to the police precinct and charged for a few minor weapon possession charges, but they couldn't hold him on misdemeanors. Following his release, Tran attended the Race Wars competition and was challenged by Jesse to a quarter-mile race for the pink slip of his car. Brian tried to warn Jesse about the $100,000 worth of upgrades Tran made to his Honda S2000, but Jesse ignored him and went against Tran anyway with his 1995 Volkswagen Jetta. Tran won the race, but Jesse fled the competition in a panic. Angry, Tran confronts Dominic and demanded that he "fetch" the Jetta from Jesse. Dominic warned Tran against ordering him around and Tran accused Dominic of the selling him out to the police and disrespecting his family. The two come to blows and they fight until they are pulled apart by security. When Jesse failed to return with the Jetta, Tran and his cousin Lance head for the Toretto House and fire on Dominic, Brian, Mia Toretto, and Jesse, who was killed. Brian and Dominic pursue Tran and Lance. Dominic is able to drive Lance off of the road, and Brian fatally shoots Tran in the back, ending his life. Characteristics Personality Tran is a career criminal who demanded respect among his own peer group, and was loyal to his family. While he considered Dominic Toretto an enemy, he respected the boundaries they set for each other following the aftermath of Dominic sleeping with his sister. He did not appreciate being deceived or lied to and often resorted to extreme and violent methods as an act of punishment for the people who were not honest with him. Tran is short-tempered and quick to accuse those he mistrusts of wrongdoing, and often chose to act on limited information. Abilities Tran was a skilled street racer. He was dedicated to modifying his preferred car, a 2000 Honda S2000, so that it would perform at its highest during quarter mile races. Tran is also a proficient motorcycle rider, and skilled with firearms. Vehicles Driven Trivia *Johnny Tran is one of the three antagonists that die during the events of a film. The other two being Hernan Reyes (Fast Five) and Brixton Lore (Hobbs & Shaw). *The original ending of Furious 7 before it was re-written due to Paul Walker's death featured a post credits scene where a team consisting of Johnny Tran, Carter Verone, Arturo Braga, Zizi and Deckard Shaw are brought together to go after Dom and Brian. Gallery Notes References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Street racers Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:The Fast and the Furious Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains